The Molecular Biology-Mouse Core will provide biochemical, molecular biological, tissue culture services and support, general laboratory safety services (life safety, biosafety, radiation safety), maintenance of equipment, and general services such as laundry, water purification, and sterilization to the projects and other core groups.